


She Squirts

by juem87



Category: Twisted (TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Fingerfucking, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-07
Updated: 2013-09-07
Packaged: 2017-12-25 22:21:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/958260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juem87/pseuds/juem87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The title of the story pretty much sums up what it's about. It's nothing but smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She Squirts

**Author's Note:**

> Another hastily written and posted story. Let me know what you think.

"You've been tense lately, Lace," Danny insists casually backing her toward the bed. She smiles nervously, quirking her eyebrow in question while tilting her head. She steps back slowly, made uneasy by his crowding body.

"No, I haven't." Denial is her friend, as she feels her body heat up at his close proximity. He's not even supposed to be here, having snuck into her room through her window, interrupting her study session.

"Yes, you have. You're letting the stress of finals get to you." He won't let her words of denial deter him from his mission. He wants her relaxed and pliable, planning on spending the evening deep inside her body instead of studying, as she seems so determined to do.

"Danny," Lacey sighs, feeling her knees touch the edge of the bed. "I really need to study," she looks up at him desperately, eyes begging, for what she's not exactly sure. She would love nothing more than to drown herself in the pleasure of his body, but she does need to study, the upcoming final counting for a third of her grade.

"I promise I'll let you study later," he lies, guiding her gently onto the bed, climbing over her body as she moves toward the headboard.

She moans at the first touch of their lips, grasping his shirt tightly in her fists to pull him down fully on her body. Her legs wrap around his as their tongues slide against each other, shivers running down their bodies.

Lacey begins tugging at his shirt, wanting the garment out of the way. Danny does the same to her and soon their both topless, naked from the waist up, Lacey having forgone the support of her bra in favor of comfort.

Danny runs a hand along her breasts, returning to kiss her before trailing the hand to the top of her sweatpants. He wants her naked now.

Lacey allows him to remove her pants and underwear, untangling her legs from his to plant her feet and raise her ass from the bed. Danny goes quickly to work, sliding the pants down her legs and then moving to undo his belt. Lacey helps him, unbuttoning and unzipping his jeans before shoving them down his ass. Danny scrambles off the bed, removing his jeans and boxers completely. When he returns to her body, he's naked, erect penis grazing her thigh and stomach as he settles on top of her.

Lacey immediately moves her hand to the engorged member, stroking up and down the smooth shaft as she leans up to capture him in another kiss.

He cups her face in both hands, kissing her deeply while thrusting shallowly into her hand. His moans are swallowed by her mouth as she clenches him tightly in her fist. Not wanting to come before things have really begun, Danny stills his hips, removing her hand from his cock.

"Tonight is about you," he says, trailing kisses down her body, stopping to suck her nipples and dip his tongue into her belly button. He doesn't tease her, much too eager to reach his goal. He parts her thighs wider as he settles between her legs, eyes staring intently at her vulva.

She breaths deeply, staring up at the ceiling as she settles back into the pillows underneath her head. She waits patiently for him to begin, knowing there's nothing she can do to spur him on once he's begun his visual exploration. She's amazed that he's so fascinated by the sight of her, having seen her pussy numerous times over their year long relationship.

Danny, spellbound by the vision before his eyes, gradually comes forward to lick between her moist labia. He engulfs them in his mouth, sucking firmly.

 Lacey jerks sharply on the bed, moaning as she pushes into his mouth, fingers moving to tangle in his hair.

The pressure of his suction continues as he moves his tongue, trailing it along her lips. Eventually releasing her from his mouth, he raises his hand to part her labia, licking across her length and pausing to play special attention to her clitoris. He sucks the sensitive nub gently as he slides two fingers inside her body, curving them to caress the front of her vagina, increasing their pressure as her loud moans turn into screams.

Lacey, unable to control the movements of her body, pumps her hips against his face and pulls on his hair as her stomach muscles clench and her head digs into the pillow underneath her. Danny wraps his free arm around her waist, stilling her hips and holding her in place. He increases the strength on the hand inside her, rubbing intently against her walls as he sucks harder on her clitoris. He's determined to make her see stars.

She feels the beginning tremors of her orgasm course through her body, and clamps up tightly unable to withstand the sheer pleasure. Sensing the unusual tension in her body, Danny pulls back, replacing his mouth with his thumb on her clitoris, stroking around the glans before touching it directly, causing her to cry out. The hand in her vagina slows, now moving more gently against her.

"Relax, Lace. Let it out." He catches her barely opened eyes, smirking at the pleasure and desperation he sees on her face. "I've got you," the smirk turns into a smile as her body relaxes against the bed.

He returns his gaze to her vulva, picking up where he left off as he strokes forcefully against her vagina, finding what he believe to be her g-spot. From her reaction he knows he's correct in his assumption. His thumb remains on her clitoris, stroking the nub in tight circles, wanting to keep his face and mouth free so that he can watch the actions of his hands on her body. He rubs himself against the bed, seeking his own pleasure, the sight before him becoming too much for him to handle.

Danny continues his assault on her body until she's past the point of return, her walls clenching around his fingers and her thighs pressed firmly to his shoulders. She relaxes her body, letting the orgasm tidal wave through her and out, as he instructed, his words flowing through her mind and egging her on. It's an orgasm like she's never felt before, left momentarily blind and deaf in its wake.

Danny, so captivated by her sounds of pleasure and the movement of her body, is taken by surprise when a gush of fluid hits his face, bathing his nose and mouth in liquid. Stunned into stillness he stares at her pussy, brain going into overdrive at what has just occurred. He moves to wipe his face, staring at the fluid on his hand, still shocked. He leans back, his eyes traveling up her body, past her heaving chest, to her face.

Her eyes are still closed as she smiles broadly. Her arms are resting at her sides and her legs are splayed open, relaxed against the mattress. She's beautiful in all of her naked glory.

Returning to the world of the conscious, Lacey brings her hands to her head, running her fingers through her hair fixing the mussed locks, still unaware of Danny in his state of shock.

The boy continues to stare at her, ultimately overcoming his surprise to settle back on top of her between her legs. He kisses her deeply before pulling back to stare into her eyes, once they've opened.

"Lacey," he kisses her again then moves his hands to grasp her hips, tilting them to better press against her body. "You squirted in my face," is all the warning she received before he grasps his cock, lines it up to her entrance and pushes in, rendering her speechless as her eyes roll into the back of her head. He begins moving his hips, setting a brutal pace and taking her to another level of pleasure, fucking another orgasm out of her body.


End file.
